fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold Bladewrath '''(born 27 November 1993) is a Snowiss resident, a cafe waiter, and also a notable member of the Mystique. He was the last Clockwork Prince, before the Clockwork Kingdom fell in 1995. Events Pre-Mystique Harold was born to the unknown Clockwork Queen and Clockwork King at the Clockwork Castle, a year after his brother Blaxe. He was about two years old when the Blue War in 1995 started to spread around the Magirus Island. Although relatively powerful, the Clockwork residents are only skilled by sword and by hand, and no natural magical power, leading them to be murdered brutally by rebel Selenias using the Crescent Blood spell. The King and Queen did not escape from this, but they did every last of their effort to protect the two of their sons until their last breath. Eventually, a group of Luminae, led by Samoa's mother Safira, arrived at the then-deteriorating palace and attempted to rescue the whole family, to which both parents declined and offered their two sons to be saved instead. Safira then escaped the place with the two princes, and relocated them to the High Office, where they would be safe. She took care of them for five years until the war has ended in the early 2000, eventually placing them in the care of Yule Budherd, Kirk Budherd's aunt after her retirement from being a Lumina officer in March 2000. The last time Harry and Blaxe saw Safira was when she left Magirus to return to her family. Harry eventually spent the rest of his young life in the Budherd house, growing to be a fine, young man, although very mischievous like his brother. Harry and Blaxe attended Castle Magire to get basic Magirean education and went to learn of Kirk, a Lumina and Yule's nephew, who soon became a friend to the two. Harry's fascination for the human world soon bloomed after taking the topic in a Magirean subject back in 2007. In 2008, a mysterious package arrived on their house, delivering a powerful sword with his name etched on its handle. Harry does not know about this, but when he tried the sword, he cannot explain how his hands came to swish it with great precision and action, although he never really handled one before. Blaxe knew of this, and he knew that the sword was once a possession of their father, which had slain countless enemies and even the most powerful Selenian rebel, Black Night. Mystique Era Harry left Magirus soon after he finished his education, in an effort to discover more about the human world, not just in books and lessons but also, in actuality. He landed on Snowlands in 2010 after using an old teleportation pod he took from the school with unorthodox means. He then came to meet the three-member Mystique one week after he arrived at the place, and agreed to join after learning that they would be gearing up for many adventures and stuff. Upon meeting Samoa, Harry couldn't help but notice how her face struck him with familiarity. He was greatly surprised when he learned that Safira was actually Samoa's mother. Harry met Kirk again after the latter eventually knew of the group and started asking them for help, which earned them an advantage to sneak inside Magirus undetected, because Crescenta and Aiden were both escapees from the Selenian tribe, and they need not to be seen. However, this was discovered, and both him and Samoa earned a cell in Selenian dungeons briefly, until their release six hours later and was warned not to come back again. Great Selenian Revolt of 2012 Selenian rebels from the Blue War started ganging up again against the official Selenian government, which led to the Great Selenian Revolt. This event made way for the Mystique to reunite once again. Harry fought agains the rebels, together with the other tribes who were dealt with great damage, which then resulted in their winning. Harry caught a fainting Samoa and carried her to the Moonrider mansion, where Crescenta was imploring to her father about her freedom. Arche agreed, and the Mystique, sans Samoa, started rejoicing and went back to Snowlands to take a good rest. Third Magirean War Harry and the team briefly participated in the short-lived Third Magirean War in 2013. The war was eventually declared over five hours after its beginning when high-ranking officials decided to make an early truce, to stop adding to the casualties the Great Selenian Revolt had done a year ago. Current Time Harry joined the Snowlands' Special Protection Force together with the Mystique some time after the Third Magirean War. He eventually had a relationship with Samoa Gothrose starting on 24 December 2016, and has been helping her on her cafe business. His brother Blaxe had followed him to Snowlands in October 2017, although the man returned to Magirus shortly after that. Harry and Samoa were married on the 31st of December, 2017, shortly after their engagement six days prior to the event. Appearance Style A Harry wears a white T-shirt with a yellow printed text on the center saying "A fabulous person is wearing this T-shirt", black shorts with pockets and white buttons bordering around its edges. He also wears black sneakers with purple soles and white sealers, together with purple and black headphones. Style B Harry wears an apple green hoodie jacket with the same pants from his Style A. He doesn't wear his headphones around his neck and his shoes are replaced with apple green rain boots with black borders and soles. Personality Harold is classified easily by his mischievous behavior and an upbeat personality, however, on battles, these personalities go away and is replaced by a much more mature side. He is very knowledgeable and trivial, too, and can easily focus his attention on one job. He formerly cowers at the sight of blood, causing him to have sudden headaches and lose short-term memory, but he got over it over time. Relationships Clockwork Parentage Harry lost quite a large number of memory of his biological parents, although the only things he remembered was that they played a lot with him and they looked really happy with their lives. The only time he saw them change their ever-happy visages were when they fought against rebel Selenias when Harry was around two years old. Safira Gothrose Safira was Harry and his brothers' caretaker for five years, until the Lumina prompted them that she would be retiring off of her high status in Luminae society and that she will be leaving for her real family she had left behind. Harry has not much memory of this woman, but it is implied that she once baked Harry's favorite raspberry pie, later concocted by Samoa in the same manner. Yule Budherd Yule served as the standing mother of the two brothers, although she didn't accept them completely as adopts. Still, she took care of them as if they were her own sons. Kirk Budherd Yule's nephew wasn't discovered by Harry until he joined Castle Magire to take education. Unlike Harry, Kirk is a Lumina and enjoys to get back at Harry for his pranks with his Luminae magic. Both grew to be close cousins, although they departed for some time after Harry left for the human world. A hint of recognition was sparked between the two when Kirk, then a newly-appointed official, asked the Mystique for help. Blaxe Bladewrath Harry grew up with his older brother for most of his life, and both grew to be really mischievous and smart. Both brothers have excellent handling in weapons and bare combat, and both of them likes purple very much. However, Blaxe is not as adventurous as Harry, leading Harry to leave his brother behind when he left for the human world. Samoa Gothrose Harry was familiar with Samoa's face when she first arrived in his life, as the latter's mother was Harry's caretaker for about five years. However, not only until 2015 did he start having feelings for the girl, when Samoa baked him his favorite raspberry cake, which Safira has only done before. The two started dating in 2016 and is having a really strong relationship. Crescenta Moonrider Crescenta talks to Harold only when wars call for their ideas and strategies, and they always have the right choices. Aiden Azylwan Harry discovered Aiden to be quite shy, resulting him to pull a prank on him to unleash his other side one time. Aiden's natural reaction was to freeze Harry with the Morgue Frost spell, which resulted to the latter's sickness. After he went well (and after a nice scolding from Crescenta), the two Mystique guys went well with each other, often hanging out on video game stores and on Samoa's tea shop, serving as waiters. Artefice Healle Being its co-creator, it's ironic Artefice doesn't follow much of Harry's orders and rules. This made Harry really annoyed and refuses to make contact with the robot, unless when it's to break its bubble or to butt in important matters. Quotes * ''"In three... two... one... SNAP!" ''(pranking to Aiden) * ''"Crescenta, go to the left and assist the pro-Selenias. Aiden, aid the Luminae and the Butterflice. Samoa, come with me!" ''(delivering his strategies to the Mystique) * ''"I have no choice but to do this, Ma'am. What's your order?" ''(talking to a cafe customer) Flipverse Appearance Crossing the border of Flipverse and Mintverse, Harold first appeared in Papa's Freezeria as a regular customer. He usually favors Valentines' Day over any other holiday. Papa's Freezeria * '''NORMAL: '''Large cup + Marshmallows + Rainbow Sherbet Syrup + Regular Blend + Whipped Cream + Chocolate Syrup + Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Freezeria HD * '''NORMAL: '''Large cup + Marshmallows + Red Velvet Syrup + Regular Blend + Whipped Cream + Chocolate Syrup + Wildberry Derps Papa's Freezeria To Go! * '''NORMAL: '''Large cup + Marshmallows + Red Velvet Syrup + Regular Blend + Whipped Cream + Chocolate Syrup + Wildberry Derps Papa's Pancakeria * '''NORMAL: '''French Toast + 8 Raspberries + French Toast + Whipped Cream + Cranberry Juice + Ice Papa's Pancakeria HD * '''NORMAL: '''French Toast + 8 Raspberries + French Toast + Whipped Cream + Cranberry Juice + Ice Papa's Wingeria * '''NORMAL: '''8 Chicken Strips + Buffalo Sauce + 3 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Wingeria HD * '''NORMAL: 8 Chicken Strips + Buffalo Sauce + 3 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * NORMAL: '''Kielbasa + Pretzel Bun + Chili + Onions + Bacon + Hot Sauce + Large Root Beer + Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * '''VALENTINES DAY: '''Liner D + Zebra Stripe Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + 3 Chocolate Strawberries ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + 3 Chocolate Strawberries * NORMAL: '''Liner D + Zebra Stripe Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + 3 Marshmallows ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + 3 Marshmallows Papa's Cupcakeria HD * VALENTINES DAY: '''Liner D + Raspberry White Chocolate Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + 3 Chocolate Strawberries ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + 3 Chocolate Strawberries * NORMAL: '''Liner D + Zebra Stripe Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + Shaved Coconut+ 3 Marshmallows ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + 3 Salted Caramels Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * VALENTINES DAY: '''Liner D + Raspberry White Chocolate Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + 3 Chocolate Strawberries ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + 3 Chocolate Strawberries * NORMAL: '''Liner D + Zebra Stripe Cake ** '''FIRST CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + Shaved Coconut+ 3 Marshmallows ** SECOND CUPCAKE: Deep Purple Frosting + Chocolate Drizzle + 3 Salted Caramels Papa's Pastaria * VALENTINES DAY: '''Regular Valentini + Heartbeet Arrabbiata + 4 Meatballs + 4 Cherry Tomato + Poppyseed Roll * '''NORMAL: '''Regular Gnocchi + Beefy Bolognese + 4 Meatballs + Black Pepper + 4 Mushrooms + Poppyseed Roll Papa's Donuteria * '''VALENTINES DAY: ** FIRST DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + Heart Cutter + Bubblegum Cream + Valentine Powder + Cupidberry Derps ** SECOND DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + Heart Cutter + Bubblegum Cream + Valentine Powder + Cupidberry Derps ** THIRD DONUT: '''Red Velvet Cake + Heart Cutter + Bubblegum Cream + Valentine Powder + Cupidberry Derps * '''NORMAL: ** FIRST DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Blackberry Jelly + Powdered Sugar + Cosmic Coconut ** SECOND DONUT: Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Blackberry Jelly + Powdered Sugar + Cosmic Coconut ** '''THIRD DONUT: '''Red Velvet Cake + French Cruller + Blackberry Jelly + Powdered Sugar + Cosmic Coconut Papa's Cheeseria * '''VALENTINES DAY: '''Multigrain Bread + Shredded Cheddar + Regular Cook + Fajita Peppers + BBQ Sauce + French Fries + Strawberry Vinaigrette * '''NORMAL: '''Multigrain Bread + Shredded Cheddar + Regular Cook + Fajita Peppers + BBQ Sauce + French Fries + BBQ Sauce Papa's Bakeria * '''VALENTINES DAY: '''Graham Cracker Crust + 2x Sugarplum Filling + 2x Marshmallow Filling + Heart Crust + 8 Macarons (outer ring) + 4 Raspberries (inner ring) + Chocolate Mouse Dollop (center) * '''NORMAL: '''Graham Cracker Crust + 2x Sugarplum Filling + 2x Marshmallow Filling + Lattice Top + 8 Blueberry Pie-tarts (outer ring) + 4 Raspberries (inner ring) + Chocolate Mouse Dollop (center) Papa's Sushiria Edit * '''VALENTINES DAY: '''Akai Soy Paper + Brown Rice + Sushi Vinegar + Not Flipped + Pomegranate + Wagyu + Sesame Seeds + Teriyaki Sauce + Raspberry Tea + Sugarplum Bubbles * '''NORMAL: '''Momoiro Soy Paper + Brown Rice Rice + Sushi Vinegar + Not Flipped + Mango Slices + Wagyu + Sesame Seeds + Teriyaki Sauce + Strawberry Tea + Sugarplum Bubbles Gallery Jarold.png|Harry's first update. Man, those shoes are ugly. :d Harold_samaaaaaaaa.png|Harry's second concept. Added more whites and hair is more arranged. MystiqueTriad.png|The former Mystique Three with Crescenta and Samoa. Showcases his second update. KBdkNJV.png|Appearing in a New Year photo with all the other Mystique (sans Artefice, who is holding the camera). Trivia Updates and Concepts * Harold was formerly named Harold Hathena and he has no middle name. * In his first update, he was an all-magenta clothed guy and his hair covers his eyes. ** In this update, he was also noted as a killer and a criminal who had his mind erased to prevent him from causing any casualties again. ** The creator doesn't know who erased his memories, but he didn't care anyways. ** Also, he has a sword which he named Bladeus. ** He was also a resident of Maple Mountains, together with Renegishi. * In his second update, he had his outfit cleared of much magenta, but some palettes still remained but is added with the color white, which he used for his shoes and jacket. His hair was also cleared up. ** In this update, the killing backstory was gone but the amnesia part remained. * In his major redesign, his palette became much lighter and more colors are added, other than the standard magenta and white. His hair color has changed into a darker, unsaturated hue. ** In this version, his amnesiac backstory was retained for quite some time until very recently, when the creator found this really uncool and decided to scrap the idea for good. ** He is now a prince from a fallen kingdom and gained an older brother, which didn't exist in all his past versions. His Bladeus sword disappears and is replaced by another unnamed sword. ** After years of planning, Harry and Samoa became an official couple. ** Lastly, he was relocated to Snowlands. Current Trivia * Harry formerly has hemophobia, or the fear of blood. ** This is probably due to the fact that as a child, he witnessed the death of countless powerless Clockwork residents and also his parents, with all the blood gushing out of them. ** It is unknown how he had overcame such a fear, although it is implied that he still gets shivers whenever he sees blood. This is ironic, because yielding a sword means you have to cut (flesh). * Harry and Samoa started having a relationship on 24 December 2016. ** Samoa was shown to be rather possessive of Harry. * Harry has a fascination for swords and weapons, probably because his parents were excellent weapon dealers and also skilled swordsmen. He shares this trait with his brother. * Harry likes marshmallows and meat. He also favors spicy food and also, raspberries. Flipverse Trivia * He, along with the other Mystique members are all unlocked in Fort Onion and Neapolitown. * He, along with any other of PsychicEspeon's FCs, did not appear in any Pizzeria, Burgeria or Taco Mia franchise. Category:Male Characters Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Characters Category:Magirean Category:Snowiss Category:Mystique Category:Completed Pages